Finding truth in where one belongs
by Manderz101
Summary: Allison or Allie as she likes to be called is not your average woman and nor is she good at hiding it from others. She fears she is the last vampire and with the help of her friend they embark on an endeavor to find others like herself. Along the way she meets Gabriel Van Helsing who agrees to help her in her quest, but she finds out more than what she bargained for in her travels.
1. Solitary

It was the middle of winter on a mid December morning, not entirely what Allison had in mind when it came to moving. The snow seemed never ending , Allison or Allie as she liked to be called waa shielding her eyes with her hand as she lugged a suitcase behind her. She wasn't alone however, her friend since childhood Andy accompanied her with the move . With a turn of the key the door creaked open to what was in store for them indoors. This was the first time they had set eyes on the place for they merely had only photos to go off by online when they decided to rent this place. Allison plopped her suitcase in the middle of living room before seating herself on top of it. Definitely an older home she thought to herself from the wood work that framed the doorways from one room to the next. The high ceilings along with the crown molding this place wasn't that bad she thought to herself as she took in her surroundings.

Glancing out the bay window in the living room she could see Andy unloading more stuff from the Uhaul. He was such a good friend to her even when everyone else had abandoned her, he remained. His devotion to her had no boundaries and for that she was utterly grateful for. More boxes were brought in by Andy one by one at a time. It felt silly to pack thought Allie for it would only a matter of time before they moved again. The two never stayed at the same place for more than a year. No roots for them to lay down nor friends that could be made. Andy had made a promise to Allie that he would never go back on.

" A little help would be nice ." said Andy before dropping another plastic container onto the floor. Andy was in his early 40's , but the years had taken a toll on him for he looked much older. Crows feet on the corner of his blue eyes along with the receding hairline of his. The last fifteen years had not been kind to him and Allie felt the one to blame. As he had gotten older she remained frozen in time with her appearance. She appeared to be in her early twenties, but in actuality she was close in age to Andy. Her Raven black hair she had braided that went past the middle of her back wearing her flannel red shirt and blue jeans, the cold never seemed to bother her for it was all she felt anymore. Depressed thoughts ruled her psyche these past years as it seemed she was all but the last of her kind.

" Ok then don't help Allie!" said Andy. Her Amber eyes glared back at him , she knew he was irritated but this was to be expected. " Sorry just mentally trying to prepare myself for the long day ahead." It was wrong of her to watch him do all the unloading all on his own ,but at that point all she wanted to do was nothing but stare at the gray walls before her. " Has it occurred to you Allie that I may not want to do this anymore?" He stood before her now just as he brought in a few more containers from the truck. Sweaty, exhausted, and hungry is what he felt. They traveled for two days all the way from Baltimore MD to a town called Belle Vernon PA. With a hundred dollars left in the bank he was broke and jobless at the moment. The bit of money they managed to steal after one of Allie's meals only carried them through for five days, most of it going towards gas to get up here. Killing , stealing, and screwing people over in a means to survive was not living at all to Andy.

" You knew what you signed up for Andy. I don't want to hear your bitching." Said Allie. Her eyes grew brighter color signaling she was annoyed at him by this point and he knew better not to say anything else to her, but muttered under his breath as he left for the truck again. The marble carpet covered the living room and up the stairs to the second floor. Her hands glided over the slick lacquer paint of the wooden railing up to the stairs. With a flick of the switch the light lit the way up the stairs. Three rooms could be seen in close by to one another all seemingly the same size except the middle room for which she thought could be her office. The ceilings came to a point and hanged low with prickly white paint. Andy was 6'3 this would be interesting she chuckled to herself. The room towards the back she decided to pick as her own for the sun would rise in the front of the house, waking up to the sun in her eyes was most unpleasant.

" Allie come on now ,I can't lift the couch in all on my own!" shouted Andy from downstairs. Sometimes Allie tended to forget he wasn't as strong as she was and took her abilities for granted. Moving objects she could move without lifting a finger with her mind , but in a new neighborhood they had to keep low key for it was a reason they had to leave the last place in such a hurry in the middle of winter.

Allie appeared at the bottom of the stairs with a blink of an eye before going outside to join Andy. " Grab the back end of the couch and lift it from the front. The black leather couch was a sectional that had to be carried in pieces inside. Andy had his brown gloves on and grunted as he bent his knees to lift up the end of the couch. He periodically turn his head around to see where he was going as he walked backwards up the sidewalk. Luckily the distance wasn't far the from the truck to front of the porch. " Set it down slowly for a second while I prop the door open." The rectangular metal piece he slid along the white metal rod holding the door open in place while he went to lift up the end of the couch again. It was really questionable looking at the couch if it was going to fit through however by this point Allie and Andy were professionals at moving. " Andy we may need to turn it on its side for it to fit." " Good call." He said as he examined the door frame. Flipping it onto it's side it seemed to now slide with ease through the door. They then positioned the first piece of the couch against the window out looking the porch. " Geez! One down fifty million to go." Muttered Andy before going out the door again.

It took them another two hours to unload the truck, the whole house was now cluttered with boxes and containers seeming to stack as tall as Andy was. Allie groaned in dismay for she knew this move would be coming sooner than later but it was never the less still overwhelming. The worst part of moving was the little crap left over that you didn't know what to do with. It was either throw it in a box and deal with it later or simply throw away the clutter. Allie was still surprised how much junk they acquired every year, mainly possessions that she had taken from her victims. TVs, gaming systems, jewelry, you name it she had stolen from some unlucky soul. Least she didn't have to buy anything that was the beauty of it, dinner and a shopping spree there after.

It seemed after a couple more hours they were making a dent at the amount of boxes they had to go through. The furniture for the most part in the bedroom and living room was in place , some of the kitchen plates and silverware were put away. The rest could be tackled tomorrow , but now Allie wanted to rest. She found Andy with his back towards her making the bed in the one room she chose. He seemed to jump as her arms snaked around his waist. " You know I hate it when you do that." He said nonchalantly. Andy was now facing her sweat running down his face from the long day of heavy lifting. " Well Allie I think we did good, not a bad place." Yes the place was definitely an upgrade from the last place she thought. The last apartment was above a bar on Greenmount avenue above North Fayette street. Nothing was ideal about this place especially with gun shots happening at late hours of the night. The hostile environment outside the four of walls their efficiency apartment didn't scare Allie in the least. Prostitutes could be seen walking up and down the streets usually outside the hole in wall bar they lived above and they for Allie were easy prey. Most didn't have families or anyone who really cared for them for that matter. It was saddening to think at times but in the end just made her feel more inclined to end their misery for that was no way to live , but yet again what was she really living?

" It is definitely different almost leave your doors unlocked kind of different." She laughed. He closed his eyes as she kissed his forehead before she made to way to leave the room. " Hey Allie why don't we take a break and visit the one bar I saw down the road? Maybe check out the locals?" She pondered there for a moment with the idea of his running through her head. It couldn't hurt she thought to herself and shook her head before heading down the steps.

The bar surprisingly was a very short distance from their new home. The sun had finally went to rest with the moon shortly after taking its spot. " Toad's" was the name of the bar and Allie could see why it was named that as soon as they entered. The paint on the walls was a lime green, it gave the bar a dark dungeon almost look. Ceramic frogs decorated the liquor shelf as well as pictures of frogs hanged on the walls. Allie wasn't impressed with it for it looked run down and dirty , but proceeded to take a seat on an empty black bar stool while Andy sat next to her. There was only two other people at the bar on a Wednesday night besides themselves. Allie studied the man to the right of her who wore a leather almost stetson like hat that hid his face to her. His scruffy light brown hair came to his shoulders and was wearing a black trench coat. Definitely an odd combination ,but in a small town like this she learned from experience to never be surprised at anything .

The woman bartender seemed to wear clothes two sizes too small for her for her jeans we cutting into her hips. The red knitted sweater made her arms look like sausage casings and she could have been no older than 30. " I'll have Heineken and she'll have a Stella please." Said Andy. The bartender began to laugh at Andy's request before she spoke. " Good luck finding that around here. How about a bush? We got that on tap." Allie wanted to gag, bush tasted like water and upon looking at the cooler there wasn't anything else real impressive that they carried. " I'll just have a shot of wild turkey on the rocks." Said Allie . Andy lifted two of his fingers to signal her he would have the same thing. " Andy I don't think there is any vampires in this shit hole for a town. Why couldn't we go to Philadelphia like I mentioned?" He downed the whiskey as soon as it was put in front of him. He closed his eyes wincing as if the whiskey seemed to touch his soul.

" We've been through this before, Philadelphia is too expensive. With either us not working we are lucky to have the place we have now. Please don't make me remind you of why we had to up and move so suddenly." Unlike Andy she liked to take small sips of her whiskey savoring the oak wood flavor. " If you would learn to clean up after your feedings we wouldn't be in this predicament and I would still have the job at the factory." Whispered Andy. " I threw the body in the river and before doing so sandbagged the body so it would sink to the bottom of the river. What more could I have done? I'm not giving up Andy, I surely can't be the last vampire on this Earth."

" You've come to the wrong place to look for vampires." Said man at the corner of the bar. The color in Andy's face seemed to disappear as he realized the stranger may have been listening to their entire conversation. " Excuse me?" said Allie. She could now see the man's facial features as he was now looking towards her. He was quite handsome she thought for his brown eyes seemed to have a softness to them, his chiseled jaw was covered with stubble from weeks of not shaving. He was definitely close in age to Andy she felt for certain. The way he spoke in broken English to the clothing he wore it was all a mystery to her and Allie liked cracking mysteries.

" I said you've come to the wrong place in search of vampires. I suggest heading north as far as New York." Said the Stranger. He took a another sip from his silver stein filled with the nasty bush beer Allie could only imagine. " What is your name?" asked Allie. He seemed to pause as he contemplated on how to answer. " The name is….. Gabriel." Allie reached out her hand and shook his warm hand with hers. " How long? How long have you had the sickness?" He was looking at Allie as he was now studying her features. Skin ice cold to the touch and pale as a ghost. Lifeless eyes that held no warmth to them but only to be filled with despair. He knew all to well of what suffering she must have been going through and took pity on Allie. " You see my whole life, my job, my curse has been to vanquish evil. I don't feel evil has entirely consumed you just yet. If you wish to find others like yourself, you must head north." Andy was starting to feel uneasy with the stranger for he didn't trust strangers and for very good reasons. " Allie I think it is time we leave…" Andy left a ten dollar bill on the slick black counter top of the bar before pulling on Allie's arm. Allie agreed to leave, but as she turned to jump off the bar stool , Gabriel grabbed her hand. He placed a small business card into her hand making her hold onto it. " Please don't hesitate to call when you are in need." Said Gabriel before letting go of her hand.

Entirely creeped out she was and went to make a beeline out the door to where Andy was waiting. " That guy had to be drunk. " My life, my job, my curse, is to vanquish evil." What a joke!" said Andy while walking next to Allie. " I don't know Andy I felt that he was being sincere." Andy scoffed at her remark and wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they walked the short distance back to their house.

The bedroom was completely dark and the two were underneath the covers on the bed. Her limbs were entangled in his as he continued to thrust into her each time being more pleasurable than the last. Whiskey always seems to do this making her do things she wouldn't normally do in her right mind. Allie rolled Andy onto his back to where now she was in complete control as she rode him. Andy had a girlfriend back in Baltimore , he had been dating her for almost five years now however whiskey didn't care about any of that. The chemistry between them was undeniable he loved Allie ,but Allie felt no love. From time to time Andy would let Allie feed off of him, but only when he was drunk for the pain was not so intense. He winced in pain for a brief moment as her fangs penetrated his skin. His blood was divine to her it flowed like liquid sugar down her throat and it seemed almost impossible for her to stop from draining him dry. Andy would pull on her hair to signal for her to stop when he felt himself getting lightheaded. She licked his wounds clean healing them as she did before continuing the love making while on top still.

It wasn't until fifteen minutes later that should could feel the warm gush of fluid erupt inside her . She smirked to herself as she could feel his body quivering underneath her from the orgasm he was experiencing. Her soft lips met his as they now were laying side by side one another. " I can't believe we did that again." Said Andy in between kisses. The guilt of his actions were starting to set in as this wasn't the first time he had cheated on his girlfriend with Allie. He wouldn't have agreed to help Allie if he didn't love her ,but Allie made it clear to him she could never love. Lust was the only thing that came somewhat close to love for Allie and he had no qualms in helping satiate her sexual desires, but in left lonely in the end. Allie was selfish, but Cindy his girlfriend was not. The total opposite of Allie when it came to personality and looks. Strawberry blonde hair that complimented to her sky blue eyes. Skinny as a twig with no curves to hold onto but with long legs like that of a gazelle. Always putting herself before others is what attracted Andy to her , but he couldn't say no to Allie. It seemed she had him at the balls and always knew what to say to get her way. It was his own fault and he knew it, if only he could be strong enough to say no, to stand up for himself. However it was no use, he knew could never say no Allie and because of that this vicious circle of submission and regret would continue.

" Hush now, you better be ready in ten minutes for another go around." Said Allie as she laid her head now on his hairy chest. She listened to the soft beatings of his heart , the gentle rise of his chest as he exhaled air from his mouth. He knew she wasn't kidding, but took a moment to relax before they went at it again. She reached over him to get the card off the end table. He turned the light on for her while blinding the both of them in the process. " Gabriel Van Helsing is his name. The guy from the bar handed me what seems to be his business card." Said Allie as she looked over it some more. It had his phone number and email as ways to reach him. " Ok not only was the guy drunk , he is also a deranged lunatic." Said Andy before ripping the card from Allie's hand as he went to now look at it. " I might just call him tomorrow, I curious to know what he knows of other vampires." Said Allie. Andy rolled his eyes before placing the card back on the table and turning out the lights. Allie giggled as he threw the sheets back over them initiating round two before bed time.


	2. A renewed hope

It was eleven in the morning and Allie still found herself lying in bed scrolling through social media on her phone. There was no desire to adult today especially when Andy had taken the liberty already and left early this morning in search of a job and filling out applications. His energy his ambition was greatly admirable, but Allie simply didn't have it in her today. It was one of those days where she just woke up angry and this wasn't uncommon either. Everyone and anything could set her off for little to no reason. Once she remembered hearing or reading that vampires couldn't feel, well who ever said that obviously didn't know jack shit about being one. Allie would have been relieved if she could be numb or hollow for emotions were a nuisance to her and caused more harm than good. Her sour mood that she had as soon as she woke up was only soon after accompanied by severe pains of hunger aching within her stomach. The days seemed to bleed into one another to the point that she couldn't remember the last time she had fed, and she could only hope that Andy would hurry back home soon, he after all assisted her in all of her feedings.

Allie glanced over at the side table to see that the stranger's card from the bar was still there. Well since it didn't take much strength to make a phone call she decided on calling the number on the card, it was at this point she didn't expect much if anything some amusement would come from this call that might lighten the dismal mood she was in. Her eyes remained closed as the phone was against her ear letting it ring repeatedly until to her surprise someone picked up.

"Hello?"

Allie remained silent for what seemed like an eternity as the man from the bar continued to say "hello" several times. She looked down at the card once more to find his name, so she didn't seem like a complete idiot while on the phone.

"Hello um this Allie, you know the woman you met at the bar last night…. You had given me your car d Gabriel and told me to call whenever I was in need."

"Ah yes I was hoping to hear from you. You and your friend last night left quite in a hurry that you and I couldn't talk much."

"Yes, I know and I'm sorry about that. You said last night you told me to message you if I was in need. As much as I am a prideful woman I can no longer deny that I may need ones help. Would you be willing to meet up to discuss matters further?"

Thoughts of what Andy said to her earlier ran through her mind. Who was to say that he was genuine or trustworthy? Over a decade her search for that of her kind had been in vain and in these desperate times certainly desperate measures had to be considered.

"If you are comfortable with Toad's again, I will be back down there around six in the evening if you wish to discuss this more in person."

"That'll work, and I thank you for answering my call."

Gabriel ended the call leaving Allie feeling hopeful. There was no mention of promises or guarantees that he would help her, but it was a start for all she knew Andy might be right when said he could be a "nutcase" like he described him as and because of this she thought it was best that she meet Gabriel alone without Andy.

Hours later Andy returned home with a couple promising job opportunities, he just knew today would be a good day as soon as he woke up early that morning. Chilly it was, but the sun was out as it cast rays of light that nearly blinded him as he walked outside. He drove the U-Haul truck that they still had rented out in a hurry home eagerly anxious on telling Allie of some good news. Upon returning, the house was as he left it this morning with boxes still unpacked and he could not see Allie in sight. His elated mood seemed to deflate as he saw hardly any unpacking was done and it was starting to anger him as to what Allie had been doing with herself all day for nothing to be done while he was gone.

"Allie you here?" shouted Andy from the bottom of the steps. The house seemed to be empty and upon looking through his phone he had no new or missed messages from her what so ever. Though Allie was a grown woman with a strength of ten men, he still worried about her when she was gone or alone by herself. He went to try calling her phone when he could hear music going off in the nearby distance. It was coming from upstairs he noticed before immediately storming up the stairs towards the music. Upon getting closer he realized it was Allie's ring tone that he was hearing this whole time and it was coming from their room. Swinging the door open to see the room was vacant except for her cell phone that remained lying on the bed going off. Allie wasn't the type of person to leave her phone, it was like the phone was always glued to her hip and very unlike her to just leave it behind. Panic started to rise within him the possible scenarios of what she might be up to or where she may have gone ran through his head if anything he felt responsible for her. Muttering curse words under his breath he went down the stairs, out the front door once more making the bar the first stop he would go about looking for her.

It had seemed Gabriel had beat her to it as she saw him situated inside the bar already half way done with his first beer. She was apprehensive about the whole meeting up again once more with this stranger she only recently met. She was a vampire for crying out loud, why would she be scared if anyone was to be scared it shouldn't be this fool? she thought.

"Got here a little earlier than I expected. What would you like to drink? My treat." asked Gabriel.

"Unfortunately, my thirst for something else other than booze is weighing heavily on my mind right now."

Gabriel knew off the bat what she was referring to and went to reach deep inside his inner coat pocket before pulling out an aluminum flask and handed it to Allie.

Just as soon as he opened the lid to the flask the smell of blood hit her senses. Her mouth started to water her teeth had elongated out of habit and luckily, they were the only two in the far corner of the bar where no one could witness this monster that Allie was turning into.

"Drink this quickly before you cause attention towards yourself." Gabriel said in a hushed tone while looking over his shoulder to see if anyone was watching.

Allie snatched the flask out of his hand downing the contents soon after till not one drop of blood was left. The small amount of blood did not satiate her hunger, it just made her want more if nothing else it was a tease to her, but it would have to do till Andy came home.

"It isn't every day I come across a stranger who hands me a flask full of blood. Tell me Gabriel if that is indeed your real name, what is it that you really do?"

"What on earth do you mean?" asked Gabriel with a confused look on his face.

"You have a business card that mentions no profession or services and from what I can gather knows way more about vampires than the vampire sitting before you." Allie chuckled to herself.

"I've had my fair share of dealing with many of your kind and all creatures of darkness for that matter. It was once my job to vanquish evil from this earth, but since my retirement last year I'm quite content with others younger than me taking the burden off my shoulders." Said Gabriel before taking sip from the green beer bottle.

"Retirement? You look no older than forty years of age?"

"And I would bet you appear younger than what you really are yourself. I'm curious to know how old you really are miss?"

" It is rude to ask a woman's age Mr. Van Helsing." Said Allie jokingly.

"That may be true Miss Allie and my apologies, but I'm eager to know what prompted this get together? It isn't often that I have any female company."

"I find that hard to believe, but however I don't know if I called you out of desperation or if maybe I'm going against my better judgment as well, but I really need your help. I've gone too long searching for my kind, searching for some sign or glimpse of hope that maybe just maybe I wasn't alone stuck with this curse. I... just hoped you could show me where the others reside."

Gabriel as if on que choked on his beer while pounding on his chest with his fist till his choking subsided. It was then when the bell on the front door rang and in walked Andy.

"There you are! I've been looking all over for you for you left your phone at home." Said Andy as he approached them at the bar.

To Allie's surprise she almost didn't recognize Andy for he had a burgundy red dress shirt on with a checkered tie along with black dress pants. Hoodies, tattered jeans, and old baseball caps were the usual attire when it came to Andy's wardrobe that in all her years of knowing him had she ever seen in anything , but the norm.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I must have forgot it at home. Grab a seat, I just came down here to meet Gabriel and discuss somethings over a couple of beers. Gabriel seems to be willing to help us in our quest up North."

"Well Allie about that, you see..." said Gabriel before Andy interrupted.

"Look Gabriel I don't know what you're playing at, but I don't think it very nice of you to play one's emotions as someone desperate as Allie is. She has been through a lot and I don't need you getting her hopes up or putting ideas in her head."

"Yes, Daddy we heard you loud and clear!" said Allie rather annoyed.

"No need to be upset with your friend, for it is obvious he is very protective of you however, you must go up north alone, I told you earlier I'm retired." Said Gabriel

"Gabriel what you're failing to understand is that I've tried and failed on my own for years now and it just so finally happens I stumble upon someone who knows where other vampires are. I implore you help me to help us for I'm willing to do almost anything besides sucking your dick, I haven't reached that low of a point yet."

This caused Gabriel yet again to choke on his beer while Andy slapped his hand to his forehead trying his best to ignore that she just said that to some total stranger. Shocking it was, but also rather amusing Gabriel thought for the woman before him had no filter.

"No need to go that far, but I would like to think it over some with a couple of beers." Said Gabriel.

He whistled to grab the woman bartender's attention who was engrossed by wheel of fortune on the tv set in the corner. Gabriel bought them a round of drinks and offered a toast.

"Here's a toast to what did I get myself into." Chuckled Gabriel

"Like wise." Muttered Andy after the neck of their bottles clanked while each one downing the beer in front of them.

"Alright Gabriel here is the golden question, what is it going take to make you come join us in our travels up north? I can tell you know we are so broke to where it is almost a joke. With that being said, we don't have any money to offer you." Said Allie.

Gabriel was already now three beers deep and looked amused as he spun his pocket knife on the counter top. Allie kept asking Andy for money so that she could keep buying Gabriel drinks in hopes that in his drunken state he would agree into helping them.

"Doing the right thing should never cost money or any form of bribery for that matter miss. My hesitancy regarding this whole matter is based upon rumors of an old friend of mine returning is what has had me weary these many years."

"An old friend? Who might this old friend be that you are referring to?" asked Allie.

Something was indeed troubling the man's thoughts before her. She had seen this look from him a few times as if he was holding back as if he wasn't telling her the whole entire truth. Though it was an invasion of privacy to read one's thoughts, no matter how much Allie tried gain access to his mind, it was locked up similar to Fort Knox.

"My friend is a famous one for throughout the decades books and movies had been written about him. Stories that described his successes all the way down to his demise. I carry the shame that I apparently didn't finish him once and for all those many years ago." Said Gabriel

"Enough of the riddles. Who is this friend of yours?" asked Andy rather annoyed for he wasn't drunk enough to entertain this load of crap spewing from this man's mouth.

"I assume you heard of Vlad Tepes, Vlad the Impaler, or Count Dracula?"

"Oh, come on man! You can't be serious?" shouted Andy.

"Andy will you calm down and relax." Said Allie as she turned around in her bar stool to face and Andy who was now beet red in the face.

"Are you seriously going to listen to the crap coming from the "Undertaker" look alike over there?"

Allie rolled her eyes and then went to send an apologetic look over to Gabriel who didn't seem at all phased by Andy's reaction. Count Dracula was a fictional character Allie was always meant to believe at least till years ago when she changed into what was described in those books and movies. It was then without any shadow of a doubt that she couldn't rule out completely some hidden truth within stories that were classified as cult classics.

"Maybe up north we shall seek as well as find the closure that we both desperately need. I can't go on with this feeling of isolation and it seems you can't live with the guilt that enemy you once defeated has risen once more. Please help us." Said Allie.

Gabriel pondered to himself while focusing his attention towards the tv in the corner. No filter and a way with words he chuckled to himself. He knew he would be regretting this decision in the morning, but it seemed his early retirement was coming to an end once more.

"Buy me a couple more shots and you got yourself a deal." Said Gabriel.

Allie let out a loud shriek of joy and without thinking wrapped her arms around his neck, planting icy kisses all over his face. She looked there after at Andy rubbing her fingers together with one hand to signal dishing out money to cover two more shots for Gabriel. She could hear Andy muttering swear words under his breath as he reached into his wallet and threw another twenty-dollar bill on the table. Allie didn't have to be psychic to tell the future for she already knew once they exited the bar, she would be hearing Andy's two cents. Andy's disapproval was certainly not going to ruin her whole positive out look on how things we starting to look up.

"We should leave tomorrow morning. I suggest you go home and start packing for a month stay or however long you feel you want to be away. Call me tomorrow when you first wake so we can schedule a time and place to meet." Said Gabriel.

"Alright Allie can I have a word with you outside?" asked Andy abruptly.

"I guess we should leave and yes I will call you early tomorrow morning. Goodnight mister Van Helsing."

Gabriel tipped his hat as Allie and Andy got up from the bar stools and proceeded to walk out the door. Night had already fallen and the gleam from the neon sign inside the bar window lit up the side walk just as they walked outside. Confetti like snowflakes were now gently falling from the sky covering everything in sight in a layer of snow.

"Allie just once just once I wish you would stop and think! I finally with much luck was able to secure a couple of job interviews that now I have to cancel because you want to up and leave when we just got here!" shouted Andy as he was trying to keep up with how fast Allie was walking.

"Not once did you ask how I felt about this. You just decided to call the shots and you're surprised that I'm not happy about this? Really? come on now Allie!"

"No employer is going to let me take a off a whole month after just starting a job Allie. We have rent and bills to worry about first before we can go out looking for more vampires." They were less than a block away from their house when she abruptly turned around almost to the point where Andy was about to walk into her. Her eyes were lit up with rage and he had gone too far to where she pushed Andy till, he fell backwards towards the snow covered side walk. Fuming as she towered over him and while she expected him to cower before her, his eyes met with that of her own almost challenging her in a way. Her bullying tactics in order to get what she wanted from Andy were overplayed to where Andy was desensitized by all of it. His anger now that matched that of her own as he picked himself off the ground dusting himself off as he did.

"So that's how it is going to be? Well if that is the case you are on your own if you decide to go. I done sacrificing _**MY**_ life and _**MY**_ happiness over someone so ungrateful as she yourself." Said Andy

His shoulder nudged into hers as he walked right past her making his way back to the house. She saw his tall silhouette now slowly disappear out of sight as the snow started to come down more and more. The blood tears that formed at the corner of her eyes she wiped away quickly for she didn't believe Andy would ever abandon her like this not now not ever. He was her crutch, her rock, her shoulder to cry on and yet she treated him the way she did. It never made sense to Allie why people abused the people they claimed to "Love". However, Allie only grew to know it was because the one they cared for were the only ones to tolerate their level of crazy and with each time testing the limit to see how far they could go. Apologies were needed, but not maybe once the alcohol wore off the following morning. It was with that in mind she took off once more to catch up to Andy.


	3. A rough start

Andy and Allie were at odds now and Allie felt too weak to even care in that very moment as she remained sitting on the steps of the porch. Specs of white snow covered her black hair while the snow gently fell from the skies and was now covering the side walk and roads before her. Arguing took too much energy more than what she could spare right now. Her cause or rationale she couldn't yet bring herself to defend against Andy for all she could think of was her next meal and when she was going to get it. With being in a new town the risk was higher and she didn't want to go out hunting alone. Andy would typically keep watch out for anybody watching while she feasted on her meal of the night, but with things tense between the two and her stomach not giving a damn was getting the best of her.

She sat there thinking of the time she was converted in which she hadn't done so in a while. It was something she didn't like talking about and even Andy didn't know of the whole story, but while sitting on the porch all she could feel in that moment was she felt sorry for herself. Feeling sorry when she walked alone late at night by herself, sorry that she was so naïve and stopped to help a stranger who she thought was in need and felt sorry forcing Andy to put up with this sad existence of hers. All in all, the guilt was just as bad as the hunger she was feeling right now.

The porch light came on all the sudden while the clicking of the locks on the door could be heard. Andy stepped outside to see Allie was on the steps out in the cold. The things he said in that moment of rage he felt he may have gone a tad too far. Her self-centered attitude lately had been getting under his skin, but he too realized as long as he had known Allie that she had always been like this. The constant traveling and lack of stability was exciting in the beginning, but until recently was getting old rather quickly. He missed Cindy and his family back home, neither one of them knew why he stuck around Allie for they too knew of her nature. Cindy didn't trust his relationship with Allie for good reason while his family saw their son sliding down a deep dark slippery slope.

"You ok?" asked Andy who now shut the door behind him and went to take a seat next to her on the steps.

He shoved his hand deep into his jean pockets and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. Smacking the pack against his hand he reached for one before offering Allie one as well.

"I've got a lot on my mind Andy. Besides being mentally drained and hungry, I'm alright." Said Allie as she went to light up the cigarette in her mouth.

Allie made circles of smoke escape from her mouth one at time. The rush of nicotine in her system helping somewhat curb the pains of hunger within her stomach.

"About earlier I'm ...""No don't! It is me who should be apologizing. I was wrong, I should've consulted with you first before making arrangements with Gabriel." Said Allie.

"Allie do you really trust this guy? For all we know he could just be playing on your desperation to find other vampires." Said Andy as he took another hit from his cigarette.

"His mind is difficult to read there for I cannot be too sure however what other options do we have? This is our first solid lead after so many years, I can't pass this up. I understand if you wish not to join, but I really hope you reconsider. You've been with me on this journey since day one and I'm starting to realize I can't do this without you.

She looked at him as a smile crept upon his face before he flicked the cigarette to the side walk.

"I'll go with you, but if when we get to New York and there are no sights of vampires, lets come back and take a break for a little bit please. Money is weighing heavily on my mind right now since my savings account is looking pretty sad."

"Agreed. Let's go inside and call it a night." Said Allie.

Andy got up first and went to hold open the door so Allie could go in first. With it being less tense now between the two the problem with her hunger remained. The constant rhythm of Andy's heart beat was maddening to the point she couldn't concentrate on anything else.

"Andy take a seat on the couch will you."

"Why?" asked Andy giving her a puzzled look.

"Just do as I say please."

Andy went to take a seat in the middle of the sectional while Allie got on both knees before him. Frantically she reached for the buckle to his belt undoing it while with the other hand unbuttoning her blouse.

"Allie I'm rather not in the mood tonight."

"But I insist." Said Allie sharply while she unzipped the zipper to his jeans.

Andy saw the look in her eyes how they were completely black and knew she was to feed off him tonight. There was reasoning with Allie in her state of hunger, it turned her into a fiend for blood. It still had him uneasy when she fed off him for he feared in return, he would turn into a vampire like herself. Allie would always promise him up and down that she would never turn him or kill him the process, but there was still that risk.

Andy went to grab his cell phone and pack of cigarettes out of his pocket sitting it on the cushion next to him before Allie pulled down his boxer briefs. He gasped immediately as her mouth went over his length, it went all the way to the back of her throat gagging her in the process. A hand full of her hair was in his grasp as her mouth went up and down his length several times. He loved that the fact that she kept eye contact with him as she continued give head adding more to the pleasure that was pulsing through him right now.

"Ok... ok get up here will you." Panted Andy

Allie unbuttoned her jeans just as fast as she undid Andy's before sitting on his lap straddling his legs with hers. Sex was always apart of the process when she decided she was going to feed on him. It was the pain mixed with the pleasure that made it seem more tolerable when her sharp teeth would puncture the skin on his neck. It was always still quite a shock when she'd first bite into his skin. His body would shake from the delight of her riding his cock to quick loss of blood from when she fed from him. Allie knew when Andy pinched her skin she had to stop if he felt like he was getting lightheaded or wasn't feeling too well. She could feel him pinching her arm, but she didn't want to stop even with his heart beat beginning to slow down.

Suddenly Andy's cellphone started to go off in the middle of Allie feeding off him. She released her teeth from his neck licking the blood from her lips at the same time. Andy looked at his phone to see it was Cindy and immediately groaned as he had forgotten to call her earlier when he said he would.

"I have to answer this one sec."

"Answer it after we are done, it can wait." Said Allie.

"Allie I really need to answer this..." said Andy before Allie's lips stopped him mid-sentence in a kiss.

The phone continued to ring while Allie kept continuing to ride Andy. The puncture wounds on his neck healed as she licked them clean, it was only a matter of time before Andy would get off as she could now feel him quivering underneath her.

"You know you don't play fair right?" breathed Andy heavily

"I still don't know why you even date Cindy. I know you prefer me over her and that you like how you feel inside me."

Andy grabbed onto her ass forcing her to ride his length faster till he was able to finally get off.

"Cindy is safe you my friend are as the millennials like to call are a "savage"."

This caused Allie to laugh before her lips met up with his for one last kiss.

"Hey least it is never a dull moment with me." Said Alley before she went to get off his lap and go put back on her jeans.

"This is true, but it has aged me horribly. However, you have to excuse me I got to call Cindy back."

Andy now slid back on his jeans and was just about to grab his phone when he could see Allie crossing her arms in front of her chest while she starred him down.

"What's wrong?"

"Just forget it." Said Allie while she shook her head at him.

Andy's blood that coursed through her veins made her feel a hell of a lot better, but it seemed when one issue was resolved another would crop up. Her dead heart and along with her ego now felt stepped on by Andy. Jealousy wasn't something Allie was good at hiding for she wasn't a fan of sharing anything she deemed as hers. Andy was _**her**_ friend and maybe more than she cared to admit, but this Cindy woman irked her since day one.

Allie was now in her room sitting on the bed debating if she should read one of the books on her nightstand. Anything at this point that would stray her thoughts far from the jealousy she was feeling right now would be great. It seemed as if Andy sensed something was amiss that he decided to text Cindy goodnight instead of calling before making his way to bed.

"You know we could never be a couple Allie." Said Andy in the door way to their room.

Allie looked down at the floor knowing very well the truth in which he spoke of.

"I mean I'm getting older while you remain timeless. Eventually I'll get too old and sick to be that of what you need from me. Yet Cindy wants to get married and start a family, but I haven't done right by her in the slightest." Said Andy

"Then it would be wise to let her go, let her be with someone else?" asked Allie

"Oh, you would want that wouldn't you? Though I love you and have loved you for a long time, our love is unreasonable. You have to see this?"

"Just because I may see it doesn't mean I have to like it. Can you at least do me a favor and not feel so inclined to call her right after we make love like I'm some sort of common whore?"

"Hey hey!" said Andy before taking a book from Allie's hands that she was now pretending to read. He now took a seat at the foot of the bed while Allie rested her back on the wooden head board.

"I only messaged her right that very instant because I promised her beforehand, I would call her but forgot to when we got carried away earlier. Besides do you think I'd follow a common whore on this road trip for all these years now? Think about it Allie before you make statements like that."

"I was simply expressing how I feel. I didn't expect for you to criticize my feelings on the matter, thought you would be more understanding that this is just as hard on me as it is on you. I offered to change you years back, because I wanted you around forever because I feared time would be what would drive us apart. I should have just changed so I wouldn't feel so alone, but I respected you way too much to even think about denying you a choice in the matter. Now that is out in the open, can I have my book back now?"

"You weren't even reading it besides we have to get up early to pack and meet up with Gabriel." Said Andy.

Allie knew he was right, this was it the beginning to the end to her long journey. She never stopped to think until just now about what would happen after once, she met up with these other vampires? Honestly, she didn't think this day would ever come to where she didn't put much thought into it. Possibly some closure as to finding the person who was responsible for turning her or at least maybe gaining a couple friends. Allie's circle of friends was small, small meaning Andy and no one else. Allie closed her eyes as soon as Andy turned the lamp off. He wrapped his arm around her torso spooning her as they both drifted off to sleep.

Allie awoke with the sun in face earlier that morning. So much for picking the room where the sun didn't rise on that side of the house she thought. The bed was empty where Andy usually slept, but she could hear the shower going on in the bathroom next door. Looking at her phone with blurred vision she saw it was seven in the morning and groaned to herself before pulling the covers over her face. Her bed was too comfy she didn't want to move from it feeling she could easily sleep another couple of hours. Andy wouldn't have it of course as he barged into their bedroom with a white towel around his waist.

"Morning sunshine! No time to go back to sleep, I saw Gabriel tried calling you when your phone went off earlier." Said Andy

"It is too early for this shit Andy. You know I'm not a morning person."

Andy threw the damp towel at Allie's face once he had his boxer briefs on, pissing off the already grumpy Allie.

"Alright! Alright, I'm up." Said Allie as she went to call Gabriel.

The phone rang for a couple of times before she could hear him answer the phone.

"Hey Gabriel, it's Allie. Saw you called earlier and was just calling back to see when you'd be ready to leave?"

"I should be ready in an hour. Meet me in Toad's parking lot, Ill be waiting there along with my vehicle."

"Hold on Gabriel one sec." said Allie before putting the phone down.

"Andy do you think we will be ready in an hour?"

"I've been ready, bags are packed so whenever." Said Andy before he went to go down stairs.

"Yeah that should be ok. We'll see you then."

"See you then." Said Gabriel before ending the phone call.

With the house locked up and everything from clothing to supplies packed up they made their way towards the bar down the road. The sun was out, and the sky was clear without a single cloud in it. Andy was a few feet ahead of Allie while she dragged her feet through the wet slush of snow with her suitcase following closely behind.

"Come on slowpoke. Gabriel is waiting on us." Said Andy.

Allie groaned as she picked up the pace till, they arrived at the parking lot. Gabriel was awaiting like he said he would and had his trunk open to his blue trail blazer before them. It wasn't till Allie got closer that should see several guns and rounds of ammunition in the trunk of the car.

"An AK 47, a BR 18, and Vektor R4. What do you suppose you need all this for?" asked Allie?

"I'm very impressed Allie. It isn't every day I come across of woman who knows of these weapons." Said Gabriel with a smile.

"Sexist, aren't we?" asked Allie before handing her luggage over to Gabriel to fit into his truck.

"Not at all and besides my years of experience has taught me to always come prepared." Said Gabriel before slamming the trunk shut.

He actually was wearing what Allie considered normal clothes today. The trench coat was replaced with a black leather jacket and underneath he wore a buttoned-down blue cotton shirt. Regular denim jeans with all black tennis shoes. It almost made Allie feel self-conscience for she literally looked like she rolled out of bed with her hair in a messy bun accompanied with a green hoodie and grey sweat pants.

Allie hopped into the front passenger seat and immediately wanted to gag as she now smelled garlic in the car.

"Is it just me or do I smell garlic?" asked Allie.

"You be correct. If things go south, you'll be thanking me that I brought it along." Said Gabriel

"I doubt it." Said Allie

This was going to be a long car ride, Allie was sure of it and to make matters worse Gabriel's driving terrified her. He pulled quickly out of the parking lot and whipped around the corner going fifty miles in a twenty-five mile per hour road. She grabbed for dear life to the handles above the door and it seemed Andy felt the same as he grabbed onto his.

"Now we should reach New York city in five hours or so. Before we get there however, I'd like to establish some ground rules. Rule number one you don't know me. You can say I'm not too popular among the vampire community and it will be best if I remain on the sidelines while you have your visit."

"How many are there that you know of? I don't know how comfortable I feel going in on this alone." Said Allie.

"There is a popular hangout spot called the "Output" where vampires are often found. It is an underground club in Brooklyn that we shall try out first. I wouldn't worry about the others you may find there, they will be too busy preying on others for blood. Which leads me to my second rule and that is if you find Dracula, you need to message me on my cellphone immediately."

"One bat, two bats, three bats! Ha Ha Ha!" laughed Andy from the back seat.

"Sorry Andy doesn't think you are being serious." Said Allie as she rolled her eyes.

Allie stared out the window watching as they passed other cars up on the highway. Acres and Acres of corn fields could be seen on either side of them. The occasional horse and carriage along the side of the road as they went through Amish country.

"I know what the both of you are thinking that I'm a lunatic of some sort, but please trust me when I say the king of vampires has arisen. I failed to have finished his off all those years ago and now I fear he may be unstoppable now. We will be doing more than just finding others like yourself."

"Excuse me, but what do you mean? You said you would help take us up north with no mention of anything else in addition." Said Allie.

"I help you find other vampires which will help you help me find Dracula. It is as simple as that." Said Gabriel.

"What I don't understand is what is your vendetta against him?" asked Allie.

"Because he is the son of the devil. By killing him anything bitten or created by him will also die. We must defeat him before he has chance to gain power once more for the world, we live in now will drastically change if we don't."

Andy remained quiet in the back seat shaking his head knowing all too well he was right all along not to not trust Gabriel. Both Allie and he were trapped in a car to New York to defeat this vampire lord which was not apart of the plan what so ever.

"We did not agree to be apart of your suicide mission here. I demand you pull over right now and let us get off!" shouted Andy.

Immediately Gabriel veered off into the other lane nearly missing a car he pulled out in front of. The other cars horns were blaring off into the distance as they pulled off onto the side of the road. Gabriel turned around in his seat so that he was now face to face with Andy.

"You can go if you like, if anything you'll probably get in the way. I didn't bring you along to listen to snide comments."

He then turned to look at Allie who was kind of shaken up a bit at the almost accident Gabriel caused.

"As for you Allie consider this favor payment for how I'm helping you out. Like I said before most vampires know or have heard of me, but they don't know you. I need you to be my eyes and ears for me because I can't fail again. Not when I'm so close to redemption."

Allie could see the desperation in his eyes it seemed they were both at this point. She looked at Andy who had his arms folded across his chest looking pissed off at the whole situation. Torn between aiding Gabriel and maintaining her friendship with Andy it seemed she was in a lose situation either way.

"I still want to go through with this, but if Andy doesn't go, I'm not going." Said Allie.

"He may still come, but he must obey rule number three and that is not to get on my bad side." Said Gabriel as he now looked back at Andy.

"Crystal clear buddy since it seems I have no choice in the matter." Said Andy who was now giving Allie a dirty look. He felt guilt tripped into still going cause if he didn't go then he wouldn't hear the of it from Allie.

"Then it's settled. We best be off now if we want to get there in good time." Said Gabriel.

He put the car into drive and looked over his shoulder at the oncoming traffic before pulling off the side of the road and onto the highway. Allie was grateful that Gabriel decided to put on the radio instead of having to sit in awkward silence. With anger radiating off Andy in the back seat, Gabriel bouncing back and forth between the two lanes to pass other cars up, and the potent stench of garlic in car suffocating Allie, this trip was now off to a rough start.


End file.
